


Patience

by martialartist816



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blindfolds, Light Bondage, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post Season 1, Top!Yuuri, VictUuri, bottom!Victor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-12 00:14:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9046808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/martialartist816/pseuds/martialartist816
Summary: "You said you wanted me to do something that would excite you." Yuuri's voice sounded cool and even above him. Victor suspected he wore a small smile. "This is what I thought of."





	

"Yuuri, this isn't really necessary," Victor breathed out, a nervous laugh in his words. Yuuri's fingers fidgeted behind his head, securing the black cotton blindfold. He couldn't see a thing, but that was the point.   
  
"You said you wanted me to do something that would excite you." Yuuri's voice sounded cool and even above him. Victor suspected he wore a small smile. "This is what I thought of."   
  
They were both in bed. A pile of pillows kept Victor's top half slightly elevated, and Yuuri rested on top of him to tie the blindfold. Despite his previous words, Victor's heartbeat spiked in anticipation. His tongue darted out, wetting his lips. Fingers brushed down his arms.   
  
"Yuuri," Victor cooed, half whining. His legs shifted on the bed, hips subtly lifting up into where Yuuri sat on him. "Who taught you how to be so dirty?"   
  
The hands on his arms gripped tightly, raising them up over his head. Victor felt Yuuri holding the position with one hand while the other fastened something around his wrists. Was that Yuuri's tie...?   
  
"You did," came Yuuri's soft reply. If he wasn't currently in the position that he was, Victor would have said Yuuri sounded innocent.   
  
Yuuri's weight redistributed as he leaned forward in Victor's lap, tying Victor's wrists together and anchoring them to the headboard. If he tugged, Victor could probably get out of the binds, but he liked the facade of it. He never taught Yuuri this, not particularly, but he loved that Yuuri was coming up with his own ideas to try behind closed doors.   
  
"So you have been paying attention."   
  
Yuuri made him swallow his pride with a sharp grind of his hips. Victor was forced to acknowledge the steadily growing arousal in his pants.   
  
A pair of soft lips pressed to his jaw, then trailed upward, closer to his ear.   
  
"I know it's difficult for you, but try to be patient tonight." Yuuri's voice was light, airy. His hands pushed slowly up Victor's chest. "I plan on repaying you for everything you've taught me. I won't let one inch of you go unappreciated."   
  
Victor shuddered at the promise, at the many possibilities it could have meant for him. Yuuri kissed his ear, the sound loud in his skull, before dragging his tongue over the shell. Victor clenched his fists because he couldn't do anything else with his hands. Oh, Yuuri, you genius. Rendering Victor incapable of touch was the very thing that would drive him truly insane.   
  
A patient and tender mouth nudged Victor's, who angled his head to kiss back. Yuuri took all of the control, setting the pace with practiced moves. As he lay on top of Victor, he took his sweet time biting and sucking at his lips, angling from right to left and back again. After one kiss in particular, Yuuri opened his mouth. After another, his tongue slid along Victor's in unhurried motions.   
  
Victor felt fingertips against his cheek before they slid down the side of his neck. All at once, he understood the appeal of being blindfolded. Without sight, every single one of Yuuri's movements was a surprise. He didn't know when or where the next touch would come. He could only imagine the expression on his face, could only guess at what he was feeling based on the sound of his quickened breaths.   
  
Yuuri broke the kiss but hovered close to Victor's mouth, unbuttoning down the front of his white dress shirt. Victor poured all of his concentration on feeling. He could practically see Yuuri's face so close to his own. His cheeks were probably red; they usually were when he played the dominant role. Victor figured that the blindfold also served to make Yuuri more confident, so he wouldn't complain one bit.   
  
Once his shirt fell open, Yuuri raked his fingers down Victor's exposed chest. He rolled his hips, so slow it was almost hard to tell, and leaned down to pepper featherlight kisses over Victor's collarbones. Victor arched up when a deft thumb brushed over his nipple, breath rushing past his lips in an almost-moan. Goosebumps raised over his skin.   
  
"Yuuri," he sighed out, tone asking for more. Victor tried pushing his hips up for more friction, but Yuuri kept him down firmly.   
  
"I love you," Yuuri said, like it would make up for how much of a tease he knew he was being, "but please be patient. I promise to make it worth your while."   
  
"I believe you," Victor answered with a gentle smile. He cheeks felt warm, and his heart fluttered in such a way that if felt like it skipped a beat every few seconds.   
  
A hand pushed into Victor's hair, holding it away from his face. Yuuri granted part of his wish by pressing down harder on his now completely hard erection. Even through their pants, Victor could feel the warmth from between Yuuri's legs.   
  
The warmth didn't last long, though, because Yuuri climbed down from his lap to undo his slacks.   
  
"I guess I should've taken your shirt off before tying your hands up," Yuuri said, and it could've been any dinner table conversation. "But it works out that you were wearing a button down. I'm gonna take these off, though, okay?"   
  
Yuuri tapped his fingers over the waistline of Victor's pants, and Victor nodded.   
  
"You don't have to ask, Yuuri," he responded honestly. Yuuri tugged until the slacks came off. Victor was ready for his underwear to go with them, but Yuuri made no move to pull them down.   
  
Instead, Yuuri nudged Victor's legs apart with his hands and settled between them. Victor felt breath against his inner thigh and gasped quietly. Really, this was nothing new for them, but the atmosphere Yuuri set up left Victor more sensitive than usual.   
  
A hand cupped him through his briefs, stroking the hard outline of his shaft. Victor, again, tried to push up into the touch and was, again, held down.   
  
"Let me take care of you," Yuuri murmured, slightly assertive but benevolent at the same time.   
  
"You're going to take me apart before you take care of me, aren't you?" Victor couldn't seem to feel sorry for himself. If anything, he could hardly wait to find out.   
  
"I am, but you're going to love every second of it." Not a command, but a confident prediction. 

Yuuri kissed the supple muscle of his thigh and pressed down harder over his crotch. This time, Victor couldn’t stop the moan as his head tilted back against the pillows. His arms started to feel tingly from being held up, but it only added to the cumulation of sensations on his body. He let Yuuri have the last word because, honestly, he didn’t trust his own voice anymore.

Using two fingers, Yuuri stroked up and down the shape of Victor’s cock. His hand glided easily over his underwear, and it didn’t help that precome was leaking out of the tip. It wetted the fabric, not unnoticed by Yuuri.   


Of all the things he could have done in the dark with Victor temporarily blind, Yuuri decided to lean down and mouth along the head of his length, soaking his briefs even more with saliva.

“Ah, Yuuri~!” Victor cried, arching off the bed again. The sound that came from his mouth was completely involuntary, but Yuuri would like that.

The only response Yuuri offered was a hum, which sent vibrations over Victor’s already throbbing erection. His tongue ran along the shaft, and Yuuri probably didn’t even care what the polyester tasted like. Victor wished he could see his face.

Two hands rested on both of his thighs, thumbs kneading the intimate places on the inside. They inched higher and higher, pushing into Victor’s pelvic pulse and making him writhe. Yuuri’s hands traveled higher still, fingers sliding underneath Victor’s briefs. Yuuri buried his fingertips in the soft hair surrounding Victor’s genitals, almost petting him. His mouth still covered Victor’s straining cock, hot breaths rushing over it and making him crave more contact.

Victor’s nails bit into the skin of his palms. If he didn’t get his hands on his lover soon, he’d surely cry. He tugged at his binds--needing to grab Yuuri’s hair, to stop the teasing, to pull him up, to kiss him crazy--but the tie didn’t come loose. Victor’s mouth fell open in genuine shock. Yuuri actually left him incapacitated.

Noticing how still Victor went, Yuuri sat up.

“Is something wrong?” he asked, switching out of his dominant character in case he did something to upset Victor.

Victor closed his mouth and smiled amusedly, tension relaxing.

“It’s nothing, love.” He most likely deserved it, anyway. But if the tie bruised his wrists, he’d be sure to make Yuuri regret it one way or another.

Yuuri pulled his hands out from Victor’s underwear and caressed his waist.

“How are you holding up?” he asked, voice still soft.

“Other than being teased to the brink of tears?” Victor laughed lightly. “I’m fine, Yuuri. Please continue.”

Yuuri puffed out a laugh in response, and Victor could hear his smile. He leaned down and left a sweet kiss on Victor’s stomach, right above his belly button. Fingers dipped under his briefs again, this time pulling until they slipped down his legs. Victor blindly kicked them off, reveling in the cool air against his heated erection.

Fingers closed around it and stroked him lazily. Victor sucked his bottom lip between his teeth and groaned. By then, his body had begun adjusting to the loss of one sense by heightening the others. Each stretch of his foreskin over the head of his cock left him breathless. He heard Yuuri’s hand sliding over precome, the sound slick and loud and all-too-sexy. Yuuri’s palm felt hot, hotter than even his own skin. Victor listened to his breathing, noticing how it would catch whenever he supposed he looked extra enticing.

“How does it feel?” Yuuri asked, voice dropping low in that dangerous calm again. He thumbed the slit, like he was trying to render Victor speechless.

“I don’t think I need to say it,” Victor managed between breaths. “If you’re trying to make me beg, it’s going to work very soon.”

Yuuri giggled, an innocent thing for him, usually, when he wasn’t so successfully turning Victor to putty in his hands.

“Hearing you beg is not the goal here,” Yuuri assured, and Victor felt better for a moment until he added, “So when you do start begging, it’s not going to change anything.”

He gave a hard squeeze to the shaft in his hand, drawing a loud and needy groan from Victor. His legs shifted on the mattress as he attempted to push himself up into Yuuri’s fist, but the touch vanished all together. Yuuri leaned over Victor once more, speaking against his mouth.

“I’ll be right back,” he promised with a short kiss before he disappeared from the bed. Victor quieted his own breath to listen for his location.

Yuuri stood next to the bed, and Victor picked up on the soft sliding of fabric on skin. Was he undressing…? Something dropped to the floor--his shirt?--and Victor wasn’t certain until he heard the clacking of a metal belt buckle coming undone. Yuuri’s pants slumped to the floor, and Victor wanted to see him so desperately. Yes, he was about to beg.

Bare feet crossed the carpeted floor, Victor’s ears placing Yuuri at the bedside table now. He rummaged through it, then slid the drawer closed. Oh, they kept the lube in there, didn’t they?

Victor held his breath as Yuuri resumed his position between his legs. The bottle of lube uncapped, then a few seconds later, clicked closed again. Victor unconsciously spread his legs a little wider.

“That’s good, Vitya.”

A hand wrapped itself around Victor’s erection again, stroking carelessly. Two cool, wet fingertips pressed against his entrance, and Victor whined in his throat. He planted his feet on the bed, knees wide enough to accommodate Yuuri’s body and then some, and tried to push down on the fingers. Yuuri, predictably so, didn’t give him as much and kept his hands on the outside of Victor’s hole.

The hand on his cock slowed as Yuuri’s fingers drew circles around his entrance, spreading the lube around. They dragged up his perineum, even brushed against his balls once or twice, before dipping back down to torture him some more.

“Please, Yuuri…” Victor’s voice wavered, betraying just how much he needed it. Because he knew a simple ‘please’ wouldn’t suffice, he continued. “It’s clear just how good you are at exciting me. Please, I need you deep inside me…”

Victor heard a gasp, but nothing else gave away what kind of effect his words had on Yuuri.

“Victor, I want that too, but I can’t rush something so important.” Yuuri eased one finger past Victor’s entrance, and it sunk in without resistance. Both of them shuddered. “I need you thoroughly prepared enough to take my cock. I don’t want to hurt you, you know. I want it to be nothing but pleasurable for you. So much that it might even be unbearable…”

As he spoke, Yuuri guided his finger in and out. It curved, but not enough to stimulate exactly where Victor needed it. He did moan at Yuuri’s words, though, because they both knew that Yuuri was fully capable of doing just that.

After an unfair amount of time, Yuuri pressed his second finger inside. Victor relaxed his muscles against the penetration, showing Yuuri precisely how ready his body was. The fingers inside him thrust in and out, occasionally scissoring apart to open him up wide.

“You’re doing so well,” Yuuri cooed, causing Victor to clench around his fingers. “I’m making you feel good, aren’t I?”

“What about you?” Victor asked, head cocking to the side. “Don’t you feel starved for touch, too? With both of your hands on me, there’s nothing to make you feel as good as I do.” Yuuri’s fingers hesitated.

Maybe now he had the upper hand.

“You’re right,” Yuuri admitted, but the way it sounded didn’t make Victor feel so confident anymore. Once he gained control, Yuuri never easily gave it up.

Something hot and hard pressed against Victor’s calf, and he knew immediately that it was Yuuri’s neglected cock. He slowly rutted against Victor’s leg as his fingers continued their work in stretching him out. Victor let out another moan because how sexy would it be to see Yuuri humping against him as he got ready to fuck him? After this was all over, he’d without a doubt burn the blindfold and the tie that held him back.

When Yuuri sighed out a moan, Victor could have climaxed. He wiggled his hips, thrusting them down on his hand with a real need to be filled with something bigger.

“That’s so good, Victor,” Yuuri praised some more. Victor’s leg started to feel sticky where Yuuri’s leaking erection was trapped. “I’m sure you can tell by now how desperate I am for you, too.”

“I’m ready,” Victor said, and it was his only confident statement of the night. Finally, Yuuri decided he was prepared enough--maybe a little overstretched--and removed his fingers. A full-bodied shiver passed through Victor when he heard the lube getting opened.

It seemed like forever before Yuuri positioned himself between Victor’s leg and pressed his cock to his entrance. Victor bit his lip, and like with his nails in the palms of his hands, he was in danger of drawing blood. His breaths came out quick and eager through his nose. At the last second, Yuuri gently guided one of Victor’s legs upwards, hooking the knee over his shoulder.

“Ah, if you’re going to do that, you should have stretched me there, too,” Victor said, because he couldn’t resist making the joke.

Yuuri gradually pressed himself inside, hissing as he buried it to the hilt.

“I’m sure you’re more than able to accommodate.” Victor didn’t have to see to know there was a grin on Yuuri’s face.

“I’m getting old, you know. It’s not so easy anymore.”

Yuuri didn’t take pity on him. Instead, he rolled his hips and pulled a low moan from Victor. He kept his mouth shut after that, preferring to stay quiet and feel Yuuri’s body meet his own in the most intimate way. His cock reached Victor’s prostate and stimulated it with each thrust. Victor tilted his head back to let out a whine, close to coming even though they’d just started. It was because of all that teasing.

Yuuri panted above him, making the most adorable sounds. Victor wanted to pull him in and swallow each of his moans, but he couldn’t sit up with his hands tied down. All he could do was lie there and take it as Yuuri treated him better than he promised, riding him slow and deep. Victor’s whole body warmed and buzzed from the pleasure.

There was a pause, and Yuuri lowered Victor’s leg so it could drape around his waist. When he picked up the rhythm again, he leaned down and gave Victor the kiss he was so thirsty for. Despite his trouble breathing, Victor kissed back with all he had.

“Yuuri…” he whispered, bouncing with each thrust into his body.

“I needed to kiss you again,” Yuuri explained, blowing air across Victor’s face. He closed his teeth around Victor’s bottom lip and tugged. “I wish you could see how good you look right now. You’re gorgeous, Vitya, so gorgeous when I fuck you.”

“I wish I could see at all.” Victor smiled before lifting his head and seeking out Yuuri’s kiss once more. “You’re gorgeous when you fuck me.”

Yuuri’s hips stuttered forward and picked up speed. He groaned into Victor’s neck, then parted his lips to suck on the skin. Victor hoped there would be a mark when he was done.

“I’m getting so close...” he warned, and Yuuri lifted himself up onto one hand.

The other traced down Victor’s body, fingers brushing his side until they closed around his shaft. Victor expected Yuuri to bring him off, but his hand squeezed instead, stopping the orgasm that was about to wash over him. Victor’s head fell back against the pillows, and he whimpered from frustration just as much as pleasure.

“God… Yuuri, please…” Victor was actually begging now, the absolute need for release much more powerful than theatrics. His eyebrows drew together as the impending climax built up so intensely it was almost painful.

“Wait, Victor.” Yuuri sounded like he was pleading too, completely out of breath. “I’m almost there, I promise. You feel so good, so tight around me. I want to come together.”

Victor trusted him, and he wanted that too, so he swallowed his complaints and allowed himself to feel every time Yuuri entered his body. And yes, he could feel Yuuri pulsing inside of him, hot and insistent. While Victor spent so much time getting teased, Yuuri went just as long without touching himself.

Just when Victor was about to sob, Yuuri removed his tight grip from his cock and braced himself with both hands on the bed. His hips jerked forward, rough and quick, and pushed Victor over the edge.

He moaned loudly, shameless about how he sounded, and released pent-up semen all over his torso. It came out in short bursts, reaching all the way up to his chin from the force of it. In the same moment, he felt Yuuri fill him up with a sigh of Victor’s name on his lips. He didn’t know who came first, but it was entirely possible that it was at the same time.

Yuuri’s length twitched inside of him until he pulled out. With his ears ringing, it was harder for Victor to listen as Yuuri moved on the bed. The mattress dipped where Yuuri lay next to him, huffing breaths close to his head. Fingers slipped under the blindfold and pushed it off.

Victor blinked a few times and looked around. Their room was dark, but he could see well enough. He wondered what time it was because he would believe it if they fucked for hours. As he adjusted to his sight again, Yuuri picked at the knot in the tie until it came loose. His smiling face appeared in front of Victor, cheeks flushed and lips parted to pant gently.

No bruises on his wrists. Victor would have to think of another way to get back at him.

Yuuri swiped his thumb on Victor’s chin, collecting the come that had splashed there. He brought his thumb back to his mouth, and Victor stared as Yuuri licked it clean with bright, wide brown eyes watching him.

He reached out to cup Yuuri’s face. They lay side by side, Victor on his back and Yuuri on his stomach. In the dim moonlight streaming through the cracks in the curtains, Victor’s gold ring glinted from where he touched Yuuri’s cheek.

“Hey, Victor?”

“Hm?”

“Happy birthday.”

**Author's Note:**

> i see myself descending into victuuri and otayuri hell. will i ever write something that isnt yoi ever again? the world may never know
> 
> merry christmas to everyone and happy birthday, victor!


End file.
